


Looking For the Stars

by kereia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: Darcy's gaze turned back towards the sky.Was Heimdall looking at her right now?She let her clothes drop to the ground.





	Looking For the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



Darcy strolled out into the secluded garden behind the guest quarters which had been assigned to her and looked up at the night sky. Earth loomed high above her, blue and beautiful, the swirling white clouds of a storm system moving across its northern hemisphere.

Down here on the moon, which the Asgardians had terraformed and claimed for their own, a gentle breeze chased away the scorching heat of the day. (When she and Jane had arrived on their first visit, Thor had told them that they were still working out a few last kinks in the climate control, but Darcy had been too impressed with the lush, verdant fauna, tall spires and sprawling cottages that had taken over the barren landscape to pay attention to the details.)

Closing her eyes, she breathed in and let the tension drain from her shoulders. As impressive as the Asgardian's progress was, a lot of work remained to be done, and the hustle and bustle of the settlement could be overwhelming. Thus, she had made a habit of escaping to this private space at the end of the day to relax and recharge her batteries.

Though tonight, she had plans for a little more exertion before she getting some well-deserved rest.

Slipping out of her sandals, she walked across the thick-leafed grass towards the shores of a small lake that stretched along the far end of the garden. Beyond it, saplings had been planted which would transform most of the Sea of Nectars into a sprawling forest in a few years time.

Smiling, Darcy walked into the water until it covered her ankles. She enjoyed the shock of the cold that raced up her legs and inhaled sharply on a delighted laugh. A swift move left her dress and underwear haphazardly strewn across the grass behind her before she dove into the depth of the lake. At first, the cold settled like a vice around her chest, but once she broke the surface and forced air into her lungs, her muscles relaxed.

Her gaze turned back towards the sky.

Was he looking at her right now?

A mischievous smile played across her mouth.

Lying back, she let herself float in the water, her face, her breasts, and her toes the only parts of her visible above the surface. Her hair floated languidly around her head, and the breeze, which had seemed pleasantly warm while she had been on shore, had her nipples tightening as it brushed across her skin.

A content humming sound rumbled through her chest. She loved the way the water flowed around her, how the currents from the underground stream which fed the lake caressed her skin, tickled the back of her thighs, and teased the sensitive skin between her legs. She allowed her legs to drift further apart, and when the cold of the water replaced her body heat, she sank her teeth into her bottom lip to stifle a gasp.

Staring up at the stars above, she reconsidered. Spreading her arms, she arched slightly until her breast rose fully out of the water and her head dipped below the surface. Her gasp was very real, if slightly exaggerated, when she came back up for air. If Heimdall was watching her, she might as well make it entertaining for both of them.

She wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep herself afloat, but she'd never been terribly self-conscious about what other people thought of her. If she ended up making a fool of herself, she would have something to laugh about with Jane later on.

She let her hands drift across her body, kneading her breasts and tugging at her nipples until they were hard and tight between her fingers. A sharp wave of pleasure rolled through her and pooled between her legs. Her palms skimmed across her stomach, brushing the water off her skin only to have it flow back in a second later.

She had to let one of her arms drift back to her side for balance when she bent her knee, but her fingers found the inside of her thigh with ease, and she teasingly let her fingertips run across her wet skin. The light sensation had her abdominal muscles clenching in anticipation. 

"Heimdall," she whispered, her words so quiet they were lost to the wind. "I've been thinking about you all day."

Her fingers parted the folds at the apex of her thighs to find a different sort of wetness, much warmer and thicker, coating her skin. Darcy moaned as she rubbed her fingertips through the smooth liquid and spread it across her cunt. The small bundle of nerves at the top of her labia was throbbing in tandem with the elevated beat of her heart, and her whole body jerked when she flicked her thumb across it.

The movement dipped her face unexpectedly below the water, and she came up sputtering and coughing, a flush of embarrassment stealing over her face.

"Well, so much for trying to be seductive," she groused out loud, her body once more vertical as she trod water.

"I thought it worked rather well," a deep voice said behind her.

Before Darcy could turn around, a pair of strong arms circled around her and pulled her back against a tall, hard body.

She wasn't terribly proud of the sound that escaped her mouth. In theory, the combination of excited moaning and throaty laughing should sound sexy, but in reality, she was more than happy to blame the noise of a rumbling trumpet that issued from her throat on some random nightbird that happened to be nearby. (Not that she had seen any birds since she had arrived here.)

However, Darcy was not the type of person to let a minor setback derail her. She leaned back into Heimdall's embrace, craned her head back, and reached up to pull him down into a slow and heated kiss.

"Can't argue with the outcome, at least," she joked when they pulled back. The warmth of his body provided a delicious counterpoint to the coldness of the water at her front, and the slightly possessive way with which he had spread his hand across her abdomen gave her all sorts of naughty ideas. She only wished he would move that hand a little lower.

A grin flashed across his handsome face. "I'd been wondering why you hinted so insistently that I should look for you after nightfall."

Darcy wrinkled her nose. "I wasn't very subtle, was I?"

Heimdall loosened his arms so she could turn in his hold. He cupped her cheek. "Subtlety is overrated. It was a very welcome surprise." He cleared his throat. "Though it would have saved me some embarrassment had I been prepared."

"Oh?" Dary wriggled delightedly against the hard length of his erection that was pressed between their bodies. "Did you give yourself away?"

"I'm fairly sure my king knew exactly what I had witnessed by the haste with which I excused myself from his company."

Dary laughed.

"Considering what he and Jane got up to back in London at all hours of the day, I'm sure he will cut you some slack. It would only be fair, with everything you do for him."

A low laugh rumbled through his chest. "And what would you have me do with you?" he asked as he bent his head to nibble at her shoulder blade.

Darcy raked her fingernails lightly across his thigh. The soft, wet pressure of his mouth against the tendons in her neck gave her goosebumps. She couldn't get close enough to him, even though she shifted against him, pressing every inch of her body against his chest. His flushed cock was an additional source of heat between them that seemed to bleed right through her skin and flesh into the depth of her abdomen, filling her with a wanton need that left her restless.

"Finish what I started," she suggested breathlessly.

The hungry noise he made against her throat had her insides clenching. Even if she hadn't been half-submerged in water, she would have been dripping wet just from the feel and taste and sound of him.

Scratching her fingernails across his short-cropped hair, she directed him back into a kiss. His hands cupped her buttocks, pulling her hard against him. Darcy couldn't agree more with the sentiment. Even the smallest breath of space between them was too much. She wanted to wrap herself around him, tangle her limbs with his, and feel him slide so deeply into her body that she couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

She wrenched herself away from the delicious taste of his mouth and, panting, turned back around in his embrace. She wanted to laugh when she realized that she felt dizzy from the way her blood was rushing everywhere that was not her head, but Heimdall steadied her easily. He held her warm and secure in his arms, leaving her hands free to lace her fingers through his, where he had placed his palm back across her stomach, while her other hand reached behind her to stroke his hotly pulsing length.

He shuddered in her hold, and she felt very pleased with herself.

"You said you thought of me all day," he said behind her, his lips brushing enticingly against the shell of her ear. "What did you imagine we were doing?"

His free hand dipped between her legs. A low, hitched sound fell from her mouth as she spread her legs to welcome his touch. "Oh, no," she groaned as his fingertips danced over her folds, exploring her gently, deftly, thoroughly. "Please don't make me think right now. What you're doing feels too good."

"Tell me," he insisted playfully. "I want to know what you like."

"This," she gasped when he pushed two fingers into her body. "This, I like juuuuust fine. Totally fine. Perfectly fine. Don't stop. Please, please, good god, don't stop."

She didn't believe it was possible that she would ever be able _not_ to react to the way he laughed against her skin. The sound washed over her like warm water, like sunlight in a grey autumn sky. She wanted to fall into that sound, let it reverberate through her, fill her up with its deep, smooth cadence until she drifted away on a cloud of contentment. She could become addicted to that sound.

"What else?" His hand was magic between her thighs, long, thick fingers filling her deeply, while the pad of his thumb circled her clit, teasing her body closer to an edge that she could not define, that remained forever out of reach.

Darcy struggled for a single clear thought. She was so lost to the pleasure he pulled from her body, that his cock had slipped from her grasp and she was clutching his thigh as if it were a lifeline.

"I want to ride you," she hissed through clenched teeth when his thumb pressed unexpectedly against her clit. His touch lightened in an instant, and she inhaled shakily. Her muscles were fluttering around his fingers, and she felt as if her entire abdomen was flooded with liquid heat. The cold of the water didn't even register anymore. "I want you spread out under the stars, warm and alive and inside me. I want to hold you down and feel your heartbeat underneath my hands. I want to see the expression on your face when you come."

She was babbling. She did not care. Once she had started talking, her fantasies spilled out of her like a waterfall over the edge of a cliff. It felt like freefalling. In the best way. "I want you to bend me over a table, and take me hard. I want you to hold me, and I want to wake up next to you. I want to hold your face between my legs and ride your tongue. I want– I want– oh, fuck."

"Shh," he soothed her when he pulled his fingers out of her slick pussy. "I've got you. Hold on to me."

Her eyes wide, Darcy allowed him to bend her forward. Her hand drifted back to his cock, and she swiped her thumb over the tender skin at its head before she took hold of him and guided him to her opening. When Heimdall finally sank into her, the air left her lungs in one long exhale. She couldn't say whether the moan that spilled across the lake came from her or him or both of them. All she knew was that she'd never felt more alive.

Arching her back, she rested her head against his chest while his fingers found their way back to her clit. She closed her eyes, letting the sensation of him filling her so completely wash through her. She felt as if she were floating, her only tether to her body the exquisite friction between her legs, the steady, sharp rhythm of his cock sinking into her and pulling back out.

"What- what about you?" she tried to say, but her voice broke halfway through the question. "What do you like?" she tried again.

"I want to see you incandescent with pleasure," he rumbled in her ear. "I want you to wake up in the morning reaching for me and wanting more."

"Wouldn't have– wouldn't have pecked you for a romantic," she laughed shakily.

He nipped at the soft skin beneath her ear, and she yelped in surprise. Her muscles tightened around his cock. He felt so damn good. So amazingly, stupendously, wondrously, fucking good.

His tongue soothed the mark he'd just left on her. "I want to push my cock between your breasts and have you wrap your mouth around it every time I thrust between them. Does that better fit your idea of fantasies?"

Darcy laughed. "It makes me feel better about wanting to ride your face," she admitted.

"Why should you feel ashamed of it? I would let you. Gladly. Often."

Darcy shuddered. She really didn't want to talk right now, but she couldn't leave him with the impression that she was embarrassed when she was anything but. "I'm not ashamed of it. But I like to stand on even ground. I want to know how you like to share your body with me, the same way you wanted to know how I like to share mine. And I'm in no way complaining about the 'waking up and wanting more' bit, because, believe me, I am so with you on that one. You have no idea."

"I believe I'm starting to," he said, and she could hear the amusement in his voice. "Now, how do you feel about being 'incandescent with pleasure', because we were working our way up to that so nicely?"

He punctuated his words with a particularly deep thrust that had her shouting out as a spark ignited in her abdomen.

"Fully on board with it," she gasped. "So totally on board with it."

Heimdal's thumb flicked across her clit, the movement no longer teasing but insistent.

Darcy was dimly aware of the water splashing up between their bodies every time he thrust into her. She tightened her muscles around him wanting to hold him inside her, wanting to increase the pressure that was building in her core.

"Don't stop," she pleaded. Her back was arched to the point where she would regret it once she came down for her high, but for the moment, digging her fingers into his ass to pull him harder inside her seemed so much more important than any potential back pain. Besides, she had the feeling, Heimdall would not be averse to giving her a backrub if she asked for it. And she'd be only too happy to return the favor. The idea of feeling the hard muscles of his back shift beneath her hands, the image of his warm, wet mouth leaving no inch of her skin unkissed, and the heft of his length thrusting inside of her were what sent her over the edge.

Darcy let the waves of pleasure pull her under, secure in the knowledge that Heimdall would keep her from drowning in the very real water that surrounded them. She felt his body stiffen, felt his cock throb inside her as he filled her with his come, and the sensation made her body flutter around him for the second time.

"Holy shit," she laughed when she came back to the real world.

Heimdall nuzzled the side of her neck. He was still lodged inside her cunt, though Dary could feel the loss of his girth as he softened inside her. "Should we continue this inside?" he asked softly.

Darcy nodded. She needed a few more seconds to catch her breath. While she'd been chasing her climax, everything around her had ceased to exist, but now that the pleasure was fading, she became acutely aware of how cold the water was. Her toes felt practically frozen.

"Yes. Let's get inside and dry off." She disentangled herself from him, momentarily feeling the loss as he slipped out of her.

To her surprise, Heimdall bent low and scooped her up into his arms. 

Darcy couldn't stop the grin that spread over her face, but she held her tongue.

Nevertheless, Heimdall's smile echoed hers when he caught sight of her expression. "I'm afraid my romantic streak is showing itself once again."

The day's warmth still lingered in the air, and Darcy felt immediately better. She snuggled her head against Heimdall's chest and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw as he carried her across the lawn.

"I don't mind," she said quietly. "I don't mind at all."


End file.
